Story ideas if your mind is blank!
by kittylover529
Summary: Yo dude-er-ino! 20 story summerys up for grabs! I dont wanna do them! its a mystery on if anyone wants them which leads to suspense to genres!


_Yeah…I have a bunch…I did some though…I'm sorry I'm too lazy to cut them out XD and I'm ral sleepy right now too…okay the reason I put it up here is 1. To co- write one and 2. You can take with my permission, and unless I really start having a good idea for one suddenly I'll ask if we can co- write, otherwise, it's yours, I'll be here if you need any advice to push you into the right direction if you need it. ^^_

_My friend on here asked me why I'd do this, here are the questions and answers that ended up being talked about:_

_Why would I let someone else do MY ideas? (I rolled my eyes and even told her, I'm rolling my eyesss!) Well I don't have the motivation and or real ideas to do all of these and…I wanna see how they could be morphed into a story by a different mind…_

_And 2…_

_I don't like my writing too much…I usually like others writing more…_

_What if I don't like their writing? (rolled my eyes at this too) I let them have it it's not my problem and I mean…I always find something good about it! ^^_

_What if they pull it off that it's all their idea and they even write 'I just thought of this last night!' or something: I'd know what type of person they are…kay done!_

_Italics= I done it, you could do another version if you just read the summery and think oof something (ive been thro that before!)_

_**Italic and bold= I'd like to co-write!**_

**Bold= Up for grabs! Plz ask!**

**Wally and Kuki 4/3**

_Going Against Fate?- Kuki still goes by a little cultural stuff! So when she goes to the special temple thingy with Ace and Wally (both always fighting over her by the way) and she gets paired with Ace…But what about Wally? She and Wally start getting closer than ever…so what's going to happen? Drama and Romance (check)_

_How Could You Hate Me?-Kuki and Wally have a fight and…something unintentional slips out…can he fix it?(Aw…too bad he's not Bob the builder!) Friendship and Romance Turned to I'll remember you!_

**Guardian Angel-Kuki's an angel and Wally almost passed on to the other side but he didn't thanks to her…but did he want to?**

**Happy- Kuki just broke up with Chris (30c) and she is just so happy…why? (I hope you can see where this is going XD)**

_Grin- Why do you always grin kuki?(check)_

**Why-Kuki asks Wally why he likes her…(this will turn out cute I can tell!)**

**What if I Don't Want to be a Super Star-Wally's famous but when he goes to his aunts for a few weeks he meets her…(began it but uh..)**

**Why Won't you marry me?-Kuki asks Wally to marry her (yes it's out of tradition deal with it!) and is shocked by his answer. (began it but uh…)**

_Daisy- Wally doesn't believe Kuki likes him so he uses a daisy to help him find out. (check)_

_Superman- "You don't have to always be my superman!" Kuki smiled "If I'm your superman you're my kryptonite." (check, in times we had)_

**Annoyer and Annoyie- "Why are you so obsessed with annoying me?" Kuki hissed. Wally smiled innocently and shrugged "Because it's fun"**

**Lost Diary-Kuki loses her diary…and the worst person finds it…Who Knew You could learn from Books?**

**One if by air two if by land- Kuki is caught between her two best friends one loves land the other is the king of the skies, who will end up earning her heart? (began but uh…) (ya see Ace, air Wally not air and not water so land and Ace would be just as good on land!)**

**Nigel and Rachel 1/362**

_Red- One night Nigel finds out Rachel hates red! He loves red! It's his color! What's there to hate about it? Drama and Romance (check)_

**LIES- They're teens now and Nigel always is leaving Rachel and canceling on dates…why? Romance**

**DARE-Nigel, Mr. Daredevil was dared to ask Rachel out…he falls for her but what if she finds out it all started with a dare? (I cant think on what happens next so I think I shall stop it)**

**Baby Bro- Rachel and Nigel are 14 and are as of now boyfriend and girlfriend! So…what's a baby brother to do besides interfere with his big sister's life? Destroy it! Adventure Romance**

**Lizzie Not So Devine- Nigel and Rachel are getting close…and someone has to do something about it! Romance Drama (I think it could intertwine with Baby brother, just an idea)**

_**Blinded by love-Nigel is new in school and meets the most rich, most popular, most beautiful girl in all of their high school but there's only one thing…he's blind.(love to co write!)**_

_How- Michelle asks Rachel why she likes Nigel. (check)_

_Invisible- I was watching Spongebob the one when he turned invisible so I thought about someone being invisible!_

**Hoagie and Abby 2/5**

_Since When Do You Care?- Hoagie turned into a big… meanie! Why? And when a family member dies…will he be there to comfort her like he always has been in the past?_

_?- Hoagie's a dorky genius and Abby's a sly beauty but she needs a tutor…_

**_You're in love with a diary!-Abby finds a journal with deep stuff in it, Hoagie professes his love for her, too bad she's more in love with this mysterious persons writing. (I'd like to co write this one too if anyone wants to)_**

**Patton and Fanny 60/86**

_Stupid Boys- Fanny always hated boys well why is that?_

**Lee and Sonya 84/83**

_I'm Seven!- Lee meets Sonya and can't take his eyes off her…it can't be love! Right?_

**_Silent but Dead- Wonder why Lee was always quiet…here's why…. and here's why he's not anymore! (Heh heh I'd want to co write this too, I have a great idea going on!)_**

**_Delightfuls_**

**NO!- Okay so this is based off Operation Doll…I didn't read it but I faved it planning to read it! Okay so what happens when one of the delightful children start having a mind of their own?**

**Wait no it should be Operation BAD-FOR-US..yeah..**

**Breaking**

**Away**

**Delightful**

**From**

**Our**

**Ridiculously-long**

**Union**

**SHOOT!**

**Ace/The Kid**

I'm never going to be good enough- The kid gives Kuki anything she wants…she's his goddess…Wally does nothing he's pretty mean how could she pick him?(checkerooni)

_**I don't Exactly Know This Part Yet!**_

**Someone's going to be abused by their babysitter…what's going to happen when it starts turning into life or death? Romance Family-**

**What Happened?-Rachel's family is mean…or is it or who is her family besides Harvey uhg? Well here you get know what happened to her and her family. Romance Family**

_Secret weapon-Wally, Hoagie, Lee, Nigel and Patton don't believe Kuki, Abby, Sonya, Rachel or Fanny can beat them at basketball…well maybe Fanny…but not the others…but they don't get that "Well guys er girls… manipulation is on our side." (Check)_

**That's my idea's thanks for reading them please don't copy them without my permission if you do I'll notice…but please do tell me which one's your favorite!**

_I hate it when people totally mold our favorite character's into like the exact opposite! Like Wally and Kuki are all perfect and never fight and Hoagie needs to be tutored from Abby and…I mean they can change them of course! But it's not perfectly perfect on purpose! Besides they already are perfectly unperfect! (Pft, that's a word! Not…)_

_I mean they fit together…won't be the same on their own!_

_There! That's about 20 ideas…done. Comment or PM me and yeah…_

_I'll take requests on stories…no inspiration for any of these! Oh and I'd like help on my other stories…no I don't forget about them! I don't know what to do next!_

_Over and Out-Kit Kat!_


End file.
